In recent years, a luminaire employing light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in a light source instead of incandescent lamps (filament lamps) is put to practical use.
Since the luminaire employing the light-emitting diodes has a long life-span and may be configured to use less power, replacement of the existing incandescent lamp by the luminaire with the light-emitting diodes is expected.
In the luminaire employing the light-emitting diodes as described above, a structure in which heat generated by the light source is radiated to the outside via a body portion is proposed.